


What you're giving up

by Bablefisk



Series: Let's get real [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Kurt and the Dalton Headmaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you're giving up

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, just me and any mistakes. Not perfectly happy with this, but it just wanted out, so...  
> I don't own Glee, thankfully.

“Mr. Hummel, the reason I called you in today is because I heard from Mrs. Leant that you wish to transfer back to you old school. I would like to know why.”

Kurt shifted a little in the chair and looked at the man. He had been kind to Kurt since he arrived, and was a nice, if sometimes strict man. “It’s two reasons, really. I miss my friends back home, and I feel like running here saved me when I needed it, but now I need to go back. Also, it’s costing my family too much; we simply can’t afford it anymore.”

“I thought as much. I want you to think long about this. Transferring twice in a year will not like good on your resume. It will look particularly bad to go back and forth between two schools. Anyone that looks a little bit into it will think you switched back over because the Warblers didn’t make it to Nationals, and your old glee club did.”

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but the other man cut in.

“I know that’s not it, but it is what it will look like. I’m just saying, it will not look good.” He sorted some papers on his desk and pulled out one of them before looking up at Kurt again. “On to money matters. We have just gotten confirmed that if you chose to stay, you will get a scholarship that will cover all school fees, lodging and books. In the light of this, we have also managed to find some money left over, and will offer to cover the tuition for the last three months of this school year.”

Kurt looked at the man in shock. They had looked for possibilities to get scholarships, but starting in the middle of the year had made that impossible.

“Mr. Hummel, we want to keep you at Dalton. We want to keep you here because we think it will help you academically, but also because it would be better for the school if you were here. I know Mrs. Merchant, the French teacher, wanted to ask you to be her assistant and help her grade tests and exams instead of taking class. That will give you credits as if you took a university class. Also, every second year Dalton has a big musical production, and as a senior, you get to help produce and you are first in line for one of the main parts. All of this would still have happened had you not decided you wanted to transfer, but I am telling you now so you know what it is you are giving up.”

***

“Omg, they did what??”

_“They kissed on stage! Santana is sure it’s because of that we didn’t win, but I’m not so sure. I mean, we were good, but there were some fantastic groups there, and we didn’t get the songs down until hours before. And I had a lot of fun; I’ve got nothing to be mad about. I don’t think I even hoped we would win the first time here._ ”

“I’m glad you look at it that way and you should! You got to go to New York! I got to go though, the Warblers are doing a goodbye party for the seniors, but I’ll talk to you later, Tina.”

As he hung up the phone, he smiled. He was glad he had stayed.

 

 


End file.
